Um Baile sem Noção
by SOS HP
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione irmã da Renesmee Cullen, todo mundo é campeão do Torneio Tribruxo, que por sua vez...não é mais TRIbruxo, e um baile idiota...


**Link: **http:/ www. Fanfiction ./ historia/137023 /O_Baile_De_Inverno_Das_Campeas_Cullen/capitulo/1

**Nome original: **O Baile De Inverno Das Campeãs Cullen **(Suomi: O baile se noção)**

**Autora: Lara_Grint**

**P.d.V (Suomi: Geralmente usam POV, mas tudo bem) Hermione.**

Tudo começou quando o Rony recebeu uma roupa ridicúla**(Suomi: Uma roupa o que?) (Saksa: roupa de rúcula XD)** da mãe dele:

Eu, a Re**(Suomi: Who?) (Saksa: quem é esse Pokémon?)** e o Harry estávamos com o rosto arranhado e ele estava com o braço quebrado **(Saksa: ele só tinha um corte e quebraram o braço do menino... coitado)** depois que passamos pela primeira tarefa com os dragões.**(Suomi: O que isso tem a ver com a roupa do parágrafo anterior? O.o) (Suomi 2: três campeões de Hogwarts? Eita, e no livro os diretores das outras escolas reclamaram do Harry) (Saksa: virou festa? Pode ter quantos campeões quiser?)**

- Hermione, tem certeza que você não está sentindo nada?- perguntou Re preocupada.**(Suomi: Hermione tem lepra xD)**

-Estou muito bem mana**(Suomi: QUE? Como assim a Hermione é irmã da aberração da genética dos Cullen?) (Saksa: detesto isso...)**, nada com que se preocupar. Nem parece que eu enfrentei um...um...**(Suomi: Um monstro devorador de personagens idiotas?)**-engoli em seco e soltei a bomba**(Suomi:Ahhhhh Mulher-bomba salvem-se /o/) (Saksa: peidou?)**- Dragão Noruegues. **(Saksa: acho que faltou um acento aqui)**

- Não parece mesmo, eu e você estamos com uma saúde**(Suomi: Oi acento, como vai?)** de cavalo**(Suomi: o.o)**. Agora o Harry, há, tá todo acabado. O Rabo-Corneo só conseguiu desfigurar ainda mais a cara dele.-riu Renesmee**(Suomi: claro, um ser um terço vampiro, um terço bruxo e um terço humano pode mesmo rir. Ainda quero entender o que ela e a Hermione são ._.)** e, todos que estavam perto de nós puderam ouvir seu comentário, pois ela falara um pouquinho alto demais.

- Repita isso Renesmee Carlie Swan Cullen** (Suomi: putz, que nome...)** e você se arrependerá de ter conhecido Harry Potter**(Suomi: me arrependo de ter começado a ler essa coisa) (Saksa: eu também)**.-disse Harry com rispidez.

-Desculpa Harry.-falou Nessie entre risos.- É que eu nunca perco a oportunidade de zuar com a sua cara** (Suomi: com um nome desses e sendo a aberração que é, você não está em condições de zoar ninguém Fikdik# )**.

-Tá.- bufou Harry.**(Suomi: tipo, ok pode zoar com minha cara de pamonha)**

Continuei comendo e lendo o profeta diário**(Suomi: comendo o Profeta Diário? o.o ta faltando comida na escola!) (Saksa: tem gente que gosta de comer papel, e daí? XD)**. Rony havia feito as pazes comigo, com a Rê e o Harry, porque logo após sermos escolhidos como os três campeões**(Suomi: Comofas?) (Saksa: não disse que tinha virado festa?)** de Hogwarts, juntamente com o Krum e a Fleur,**(Suomi: Meio que deixou de ser Torneio TRIbruxo, ne?) (Saksa: ei, pq as outras escolas saem prejudicadas? Pode arranjar mais 2 campeões pra cada uma já, sua autora louca! ò.ó)** ele disse que nós só conseguimos essas coisas por sermos, digamos, "especiais"**(Suomi: estou vendo que esse Ron vai ser tipo, dãã, estou aqui pra tapar buraco) (Saksa: Ron inútil? se eu descobrir que essa fic é HH, pode ripar sozinha ¬¬)(Suomi: noooo, não me deixe no inferno sozinha t.t)**. O famoso Harry Potter, e as afilhadinhas vampiras do diretor da escola**(Suomi: Mereço, Dumbledore anda influenciando na escolha do Cálice de Fogo xD) (Saksa: tio Dumby trapaceando... XD) (Saksa 2: Hermione é vampira agora? ela também brilha no sol? XD)**. Era sempre assim para o Rony, mais agora tudo havia voltado ao normal.

-É para o senhor, Sr. Weasley.-disse Nigel Wespurt, chegando na mesa da grifinória com um pacote nas mãos e entregando para o Rony.**(Suomi: corujas são para os fracos) (Saksa: isso, vamos explorar os mais novos...)**

-Obrigado, Nigel.- disse Rony pegando o pacote, mas Nigel continuou parado lá com um caderninho em suas mãos. **(Saksa: ele quer o telefone do Ron, olha que meigo)**

- Me dá aqui, Nigel.-pediu Nessie o caderno **(Saksa: mas hein? O.o)** e Nigel sorriu.- Para Nigel,de Nessie Carlie Cullen.**(Suomi: tipo, eu nem me acho)**(n/a: fiz umas mudancinhas pro Nigel não sair tristinho :D**(Suomi: que tal uma mudança para me fazer feliz =D, você lê um livro de Harry Potter e queima Credopusculo... depois reescreve essa merda... topa? =]) (Saksa: só não duvido que ela leu Credopúsculo porque a aberração da Renesmee só aparece no último, cujo filme ainda não foi lançado)**)

-Eu também quero assinar**(Suomi: que isso? Abaixo-assinado contra essa autora? Também quero assinar /o/) (Saksa: esse eu também assino! o/)**.-peguei caderno das mãos de minha irmã e assinei.-Harry é sua vez.

Harry assinou de bom grado e Nigel foi embora com um sorriso enorme no rosto.**(Saksa: E o Ron sobrou)**

-Ei, mamãe me mandou uma coisa**(Suomi: que coisa? o.o)**.-disse Rony abrindo o pacote. Quando ele tirou o casaco ridículo**(Suomi: a autora tentando acertar como se escreve ridículo shuahsuahsu)** de dentro da caixa e Nessie abafamos**(Suomi: Nessie é mais de uma pessoa? o.o que medo) (Saksa: é, ou alguém errou feio o tempo verbal, ou faltou uma palavra ali atrás)** um riso.- Ela me mandou um vestido!-exclamou ele pasmo** (Suomi: sua própria mãe quer que você vire uma drag /o/) (Saksa: sabia que o Ron tinha essas tendências)**.

-Combina com seus olhos.-disse Harry rindo.**(Suomi: seu lindo)**

-Cala a boca.-disse Rony e indo até onde Ginna estava.- Ginna eu acho que é pra você.

-Não vou usar isso. è ridiculo**(Suomi: acentos, sempre tão complexos -not)**-falou Ginna voltando a atençao**(Suomi: procura-se um til) (Saksa: joga de uma vez um livro de português nessa autora ¬¬)** para o seu prato.

- HAHA. **(Suomi: watch?v=B2ZNyVRDLsw)**- gargalhei e Rony me olhou pasmo **(Suomi: quem não olharia, olha que risada escrota ¬¬ ) (Saksa: Nelson feelings)**.

-Qual é a graça?-perguntou ele.**(Suomi: sua cara de mongol)**

-Não é pra Ginna.**(Suomi:Gina) (Saksa: ou Ginny)** É pra você.-disse Nessie **(Suomi: fala da Hermione no filme...criatividade mandando lembranças) **chorando de rir igual a todos da mesa da Grifinória e Sonserina**(Suomi: lógico, pois são casa muito amigas e próximas) (Saksa: uia, a mesa inteira tava rindo? por acaso ele subiu na mesa pra mostrar pra todo mundo?)**. Vi que Draco me olhava e eu mandei uma piscadela pra ele seguindo de um gesto obsceno com o dedo**(Suomi: o.o bipolaridade, oi)**. Eu sou demais **(Suomi: hsuhauahsuahsu watch?v=RIBkK5X_3mo)**.

-Traje a rigor.- expliquei secando as lágrimas de meus olhos.**(Suomi: nossa, queria saber onde essa pessoa achou graça =p )**

-Pra que?-perguntou ele fingindo chorar.**(Suomi: para você ir trabalhar na night, baby)**

E é ai que termina essa história**(Suomi: eba, acabou? =D)**, aguardem o próximo capitulo**(Suomi: no, please no)** da fic que a Nessie e eu vamos contar. sai rápido a Lara é inteligente**(Suomi: que?hein? como assim? O que perdi?) (Saksa: a sua sanidade, mana... só a sua sanidade...)**.


End file.
